A Twisted Season Three
by SamandDianeOTP
Summary: When a drunk Sam gets some quite unexpected news, will he manage to be there for Diane when she needs him?


He'd maybe been quite drunk that day but when he received the news, something made him think all clear. Dr. Frasier Crane, a psychologist who works at a sanitarium called Goldenbrook, had come to tell Sam some quite unexpected. At first he'd laughed, when he found out where Diane had spent her last couple of months but then the conversation had taken a drastic turn.  
Apparently, Diane was pregnant and there were 50 percent chance that the child was his. Sam, of course was stunned by the news he had received but even more stunned that it stood between him and another man. Sam was dying to know who the other man was and right in front of him, he stood.

He had the nudge to slap him but came to his senses. It had been months. It would be understandable if she'd seen someone else but she must have been over Sam pretty fast since it could be a possibility that the kid was someone else's. It brought him a lot of anger.

He had tried to convince himself that he was over her thousands of times, but now he was dying to see her. How was she? How would she react when she saw him? How would he react when he saw her? Did she want to have a baby? Did she want to have his baby? Who did she prefer to be the father? Questions were popping up every single second and Sam was nearly passed out if it hadn't been for his big brown chair, he was sitting in.

"How far is she, doctor?" Sam asked still healing from the whole thing.

"That is the big question. You see, if we knew the answer of that I could have told you who the father is this very moment."  
"When are we going to get an answer?"

"Tomorrow afternoon when she will have her first scan."  
Sam nodded and looked at the floor.

"How long is it since you two-" Sam started.

"Got intimate?"  
"Yeah."  
"Two weeks."  
"So it must be that she is even pregnant in week two or in, well that must be month two."  
"I believe that's true."  
"She hasn't, you know, taken on a few pounds that could give us any clue on how far she is?"  
"Well, she clearly has taken on a pound or two on but she is also eating way bigger servings than usual. That could easily explain why her pregnancy is already visible."  
"So you hope the baby's yours?" Sam asked.  
"Don't you hope it's yours?" the doctor asked.

"I don't know 'yet."  
Actually he did. He could imagine it all already. The three of them become a little family. He wasn't even worried about giving up the womanizing. Something had changed right this moment. He was ready. He was ready to commit himself to someone. Not just someone. Her. If someone should be the mother of his child, it should be her. He couldn't explain why. For the first time ever, he wasn't scared of the thought that he had gotten a woman pregnant. As long as it was her. The only thing that brought him pain and anger was that if they hadn't gone in to a fight none of this would have happened. They wouldn't have broken up and they would've discovered the pregnancy together. Or maybe. Because there was still a chance that the child wasn't his and the thought killed him. He wasn't dying to become a father but he would die if he knew he had lost Diane to another man forever.

"Frasier, if it's alright with you that I'm calling you that, will you please take me to see her. I really need to speak with her."  
"Of course."  
And with that they left the office and were heading towards the place Diane was staying.

She was not surprised to see him. After all, she was the one who had sent Frasier.

One of the first things she noticed was how he looked. He was unshaved, hadn't done much with his hair either and the close he wore looked like it had been in use for several days.  
In his shaking hands he held a bouquet of red flowers.

They had been standing in the doorway for quite some time before one of them took the first move. His look was constantly on her face while hers remained at the floor most of the time. Finally Sam handled her the flowers.  
"Here," he said with a shaking voice.

"Thank you," she whispered.

He steeped in and she closed the door behind him. While Sam found a place in the coach, Diane put the flowers in some water.

Afterwards she made her way to the coach and nervously she slowly sat down.  
"Thanks for coming," she said.

"That's the least thing, I could do," he answered.

"How have you been?" he asked.

What a silly question. Of course she had had a rough time the past two months. She had gone to this sanitarium Goldenbrook and she was pregnant and he had no idea on her feelings towards that.

"Sorry, I shouldn't-"  
"No, it's alright, Sam."  
"No, it's not. It's all my fault. I'm the one who's responsible for all this mess."

Diane lifted her eyes from the floor and looked at him. He was a mess. Maybe she was the one who this breakup had had the worst inflect on, but sure she wasn't alone. He let out a deep breath and this strong smell hit her. his breath. He'd been drinking. He was back on the bottle again.  
Maybe she would have laughed at this a month ago but now it wasn't like that. Now she was in control and was moving on. When she saw his sad face and his red eyes near tears, she felt like she was the one who should be apologizing somehow.  
A little insecure she put her hand on his to make eye contact.

He looked up from his daze and for the first time he noticed the little bulge on her stomach.

"So, you don't know a yet? I mean, how far you are?"  
She shook her head.  
Of course she did! She just wasn't willing to admit it to herself. There was no way she could get so fat in just two weeks. Well, she had been eaten a whole bunch more of food than usually, but that couldn't just be it! Apparently she was just hopping the baby was Frasier's. Or was she? The more she thought about it, the more confused she got. She had finally found a man, who loved her for who she was. He had been there for her when she needed one. Anyone. He would always be faithful to her. But there was only one problem. Did she love him? He shared many of her interest. Way more than what she shared with Sam. He was not childish and as immature as Sam. He was perfect in every kind of way. He could be the perfect father. But was he the one she wanted to be the father of her child? Every single time she'd tried to imagine him as the father, a picture of Sam flushed the picture of Frasier away. She would imagine Sam holding a little boy or girl in his arms. He would be as gentle as he could be and he would embrace both their child and her. He would take care of her as never before. That was the Sam she would love. The one she did love. Because he did exist. Deep down inside. She had seen that Sam come out at times. Only briefly, but still, he did exist. And that was the part of Sam she had tried to make more visible. Not only for her, but also for the rest of the world. Because for some reason, she was the only one who had ever experienced this gentle and soft side of Sam. But right now the Sam had trouble with even taking care of himself. But as she looked deep into his eyes, she saw for the first time in a long time that he would change for her. He would give it another shot. Just that he was here right now, drunk as ever, proved that he cared.  
He would be there for her in the future.

She laid a hand on her stomach. It was indeed a weird feeling. She was going to be mother. They were going to be parents. And even after all this mess, she had never felt more ready to become a mother.

"You know, if it is mine, I'm going to be there for it, be there for the both of you."  
"I know, Sam," she smiled with tears coming to her eyes.

They suddenly realized that they had been holding hands for a long time. But none of them would let go.

The next couple of months were going to be rough, but with each other by their sides, they were going to make it.


End file.
